The rapid diffusion of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) access and the increasing demand for WLAN coverage is driving the installation of a very large number of Access Points (AP). However, many wireless networks today offer little or no Quality of Service (QoS). While QoS may refer to many different concepts, QoS may, for example, include providing different levels or qualities of service for different types of traffic. QoS may also allow for network resources to be allocated or reserved for certain traffic flows to meet service requirements or QoS requirements for the flow. A number of different parameters may be used to identify a requested QoS or flow requirements, such as, for example, maximum delay or latency, maximum jitter, minimum data rate or bandwidth, or other QoS related parameters. QoS may allow nodes in a wireless network to allocate or prioritize network resources for higher priority traffic flows. However, as wireless networks become more complicated, it becomes increasingly more challenging to provide for QoS for different flows across a network.